Catwoman: Twilight City
by Foxy-Fire6677
Summary: Phoenix-Fire Power's twi/c-woman:bella is an artist 4 a beauty product and 1 day she hears something she isnt supposed 2 so she is killed.then she is reborn by a weird cat and is out for revenge. all human excpt.4 Bella/Izzy. OOC ch. 8 up!
1. Character Listing

**A/N: ****hi people! This is my new fanfic a crossover with cat woman. I never thought I would do a crossover ever but here we are. I am coping it all from the book so if it's not all correct then I'm sorry.**

**Here is the index for who is who.**

Patience/Cat woman-Bella

Laurel-Victoria

Lance (the gay guy)-Jacob (lol I did that on purpose. Take that dogs and dog lovers ha!)

George-James

Tom Lone (the police officer)-Edward

Sally-Alice

Ophelia (the cat lady)-Esme

Slavicky (the doctor who worked for James) -Laurent

Sally's doctor-Jasper **(;p)**

Wesley-Emmett

George's Girlfriend-Rosalie

And now I will try to put up the first chapter later today. So let me know what you think about this story.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****here is the first chapter to the story.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own catwoman or twilight sadly.**

**Third person's point of view**

Thump,thump,thump,thump,thump.

Electronic music blared across the alley, directly into Isabella Swan's skull… or so it seemed to Bella. She buried her head beneath her pillow, but even the heavy down wasn't enough to muffle the noise. Bella groaned and yanked the pillow off her head. She glanced at the clock. Four o'clock in the morning. She had been struggling to fall asleep for six hours-and there was only two hours left until she would have to get up and go to work….

_Why today of all days?_ Bella wondered as she stumbled out of bed, tangling herself in the blankets. Giving the sheets a violent kick, she tripped across the floor of her clean, tidy studio apartment to the window and peered out. The party across the alley was in full swing. Bella's neighbor was in the center of the action, dancing and laughing. _I guess he thinks he's a pretty cool dude,_ Bella thought, feeling about as un-cool as humanly possible. Bella sighed and shook her head. _How can there people be out so late on a weeknight? _She wondered. _Don't they have jobs?_

Bella bit her lip, hesitating. She hated to be a pest, but she really needed her sleep. Wearily Bella yanked open her window. "Hello?" she called across the alley. "Excuse me? If you could just…?" Bella didn't bother finishing her question-no one had heard her, anyway. _Besides, _Bella thought as she peered in at the party,_ why would they turn the music down for me? They're having a blast._

A meow cut through Bella's thoughts, and she looked down into the courtyard where her irritating neighbor's sleek motorcycle was parked. An enormous dark-spotted gray-and-black cat was sitting on the seat, watching her with intense golden eyes. The cat had a scarab-shaped mark on its forehead and was the largest cat Bella had ever seen.

Bella gave the cat a rueful grin. "At least someone's having fun" she called down to the cat. "Right?"

_I just wish it were me,_ Bella thought as she stumbled back into bed.

Colors splashed across the canvas as the party music throbbed through the walls to Bella's apartment. It was dawn. Bella had given up on trying to sleep and had decided to let out her anger in the best way she knew how-by painting. Bella was a designer by day, but she was also a very talented artist. She dashed another stroke across the vibrant painting just as the music fell silent.

The party was over.

Bella heaved a sigh of relief. But a moment later, she heard a mournful yowl. Then another meow, which sounded as though it was coming from right outside her apartment. Setting down her paintbrush, Bella lifted the window and looked outside.

The golden-eyed cat was clearly afraid to move, stuck on top of a cornice at the corner of Bella's building. It let out another pitiful meow.

"You again?" Bella said to the cat. "Are you stuck? How'd you…?" Bella looked at the side of the wall. She wasn't sure how the cat could have reached the cornice-there seemed to be no way up or down. _There must be a way I can't see, _Bella told herself. _The cat didn't get up there by magic. _"Come on down, cat" Bella urged.

She reached for the cat, but it yowled and backed away.

"It's okay, I wont let you fall" Bella urged as she reached toward the cornice. But it was too far, and the cat seemed to know it, meowing in protest.

Looking down, Bella took a deep breath and crawled onto the windowsill. Her heart thudded in her chest as she clung to the side of the sill. _Why am I doing this? _Bella wondered as she looked down. It was a long drop. Still, she felt compelled to help that cat. _Maybe it reminds me of a cat I used to know,_ Bella reasoned as she balanced herself on the windowsill. _Not that I've known many cats. _Bella had never had a pet in her life.

Frowning, Bella reached for the cat. "C'mon, now" she urged. "I'm sleep-deprived. Work with me".

The cat didn't move.

_This is turning into a very annoying day,_ Bella thought. She looked around, hoping to see a ledge that would get her closer to the cat. Sure enough, there was an air conditioner sticking out of the window in the apartment next to hers. Bella stepped on it gingerly. _It seems secure _Bella thought as she slowly stood on it, hugging the wall. She reached for the cat….

"Hey!" called a voice from the street below. "Hold on! Don't you move!"

Bella looked down at the tall, slim man with messy bronze hair who was calling to her. His car was haphazardly parked behind him, the driver's door still open.

"Whatever you're thinking, whatever you're feeling, it's not worth it, understand?" The man went on, his voice gentler now. "I'm a cop. **(kinky Edward) **maybe I can help."

_He thinks I'm trying to jump out of the window,_ Bella realized. It was almost funny, but Bella didn't dare laugh-she might lose her balance. She didn't even dare speak too much. "No, thank you" she grunted as politely as she could. "I'm fine. It's just…"

"We're going to get through this together. You and me. What's your name?" the man called.

Bella looked back at the cornice. The golden-eyed cat had disappeared._ Where did it go? _Bella wondered in confusion. Only a minute ago, it had seemed to have nowhere to leap to. "Isabella Swan," she said to the man below, "but the cat…"

"Sure Isabella," the man said slowly. "It's a beauty, real cute".

Bella had to keep herself from grunting in frustration. _This guy clearly thinks I'm nuts,_ she realized. "The cat's not here anymore," she explained.

"And I know that makes you very sad."

_I give up,_ Bella thought. "Right." She turned to crawl back to her window, the air conditioner wobbled, pitching her off her balance. Bella let out a small cry. Flailing, she grabbed the cornice to steady herself.

"What's your apartment number?" the man shouted.

Bella clung to the cornice. "Twenty-three!"

The man darted into the building as the air conditioner tilted dangerously. Creak. The bolts groaned, threatening to pull free from the side of the building._ Hurry, hurry, _Bella thought.

A moment later, there was a loud crash as the man burst into her apartment. The air conditioner shifted again, and Bella slipped, tripping on the ledge in front of her window. She started to fall.

Just then, the cop leaned through the window and grabbed Bella around the waist. Her body leaned back over his arm, as though she was his partner in a midair tango. Bella felt her heart plunge with fear. His grip was the only thing keeping her from falling.

"Help," Bella whispered.

"I've got you," the man assured her. "I've got you."

Bella scrambled against the brick wall in her stocking feet as the man strained to haul her in through the window. Muscles and tendons stood out on his arm as he hoisted Bella inside quickly, sending them both, and tumbling to the floor.

"Close call," the man said, gasping.

Bella drew air into her lungs as relief flooded her body. She looked into the man's face. "Thank you," she breathed. Now that she was finally safe, she realized that her rescuer was actually very handsome-and that there was kindness in the depths of his emerald eyes.

_Oh my gosh, what am I doing?_ Bella though suddenly. _I'm lying on top of a strange man! _She scrambled to her feet.

"You okay?" the man as he stood up, straightening his clothes.

"Fine," Bella said quickly, feeling her face burn. "Never better. You?" _oh that's great, Bella,_ she told herself harshly. _Nice conversational opening for the man who just saved your life._

"I'm fine," the cop replied automatically. "But…"

Bella and the man stared at each other for a moment. _He wants to know why I was standing on the windowsill, _Bella thought. _How can I tell him that I went out there to rescue a cat that disappeared?_

Almost as though it had heard her thoughts, the golden-eyed cat chose that moment to stalk through the window and hop lightly to the floor. It gave a languorous stretch, meowed, and then darted through Bella's open apartment door.

Bella looked at the cop. "That was the cat."

The man lifted his eyebrows. "You weren't kidding. You climbed out there to rescue your cat?"

_Okay when he puts it that way, it sounds completely loony, _Bella thought. "No," she said quickly. "I mean yes, but it's not mine."

The cop's expression changed, and Bella thought she saw a measure of respect in his green eyes. "You climbed out there to rescue somebody else's cat. That's … something else."

"Why?" Bella asked. "You came out to rescue me."

She smiled at the man, and he smiled back, flashing a set of white, even teeth. Something in the way the man was looking at her made her feel shy, and she had to look away. She glanced at her watch."Oh, no," Bella cried when she saw the time. "I'm going to be late. I've got to go." Bella raced to her drafting table and grabbed the designs she had slaved over for the past four weeks.

"But—"

"I've got this big presentation," Bella explained as she and the man stepped into the hall.

"Oh," the man said. "Well. Good luck with that-"

"Thank you!" Bella turned toward the door and noticed that the lock was damaged._ Of course, _Bella realized. _The cop had to break it when he burst into my apartment to save me._

The cop pulled shut the door. "It'll hold," he said, eyeing the lock.

"Thanks again!" Bella said eagerly. She felt she should say more, but didn't know what to add.

"Go," the man commanded.

Bella smiled and darted away. She bit her lip as her purse fell to the floor and skidded a few feet, but she managed to scoop it up and race off.

The cop watched her go for a moment, then tested the door once more to make sure it was okay. Looking down, he spotted a wallet lying on the ground near where Bella's purse had fallen. The corners of his mouth curled into a smile as he picked it up.

_This is turning into a very interesting day, _he thought.

**Ow my hands hurt from typing so much now review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****I got no reviews at all for this story.**

**I'm going to keep this nice and sweet because I have a lot to write and my grandma will kill me if I bust my fingers and can't play piano again. Scoff.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Catwoman or Twilight.**

**Third persons point of view**

Bella hurried into the lobby of the Hedare building-world headquarters for Hedare Beauty, the leading cosmetics brand in the United States. The sleek lobby was decorated in marble and glass, and the walls were covered in plasma screens displaying the perfect profile of Victoria Hedare-the wife of the company's founder-whose fine features, long red hair, and ice-blue eyes made up the face of the company.

Bella shoved open the door with her hip, then rushed into the lobby. "Sorry!" she said as she bumped into someone. She backed away, running into someone else, and had to mutter another apology. Bella sighed. Things at the office were already not going well.

James Hedare paced the width of the boardroom as his wife, Victoria, gazed at him impassively from her place at the end of the long conference table. James was a commanding presence, made all the more so by the fact that ha had built Hedare Beauty from a small operation into a world enterprise. And now the company had developed something that was going to change the face of the industry. "Hedare Beauty stands at the threshold of a new era," James Hedare announced as he gestured to a plasma screen that showed two dramatic photos of the same woman. In the first photo, she looked haggard and old. In the second, her skin was smooth and seemed to glow-she looked twenty years younger. "Botox, collagen, dermabrasion . . ." Hedare went on. "Woman will suffer for beauty. We also know they'll pay for it. Our goal, of course, is that they pay us."

The members of the board chuckled. Everyone except for Victoria, that is, who gazed at her husband in stony silence.

"And soon that will be more true than it has ever been," Hedare said, ignoring his wife's glare. "In one week, we will launch the most exciting product to hit the beauty industry since soap: Beau-line. It doesn't just hide the effects of aging . . . it reverses them." He gestured toward the images on the plasma screen, and the room burst into applause.

"However," Hedare went on, his voice softening slightly, "with change comes sacrifice. As we move into the future, we must set aide the past."

Victoria pushed back her chair and slowly rose from her seat. "My husband . . . and I . . . have decided its time for me to step aside as the face of Hedare," she announced. "It has been a magnificent fifteen years, but we have chosen a new face to represent Beau-line. A . . . younger face."

A murmur of surprise rippled through the room as Victoria took her seat. The image on the plasma screen shifted to reveal a beautiful young woman with light skin. Lush blond hair, and exotic almond-shaped eyes. The Beau-line slogan, "To Be More," appeared below the model's image.

"Rosalie!" Hedare announced. "The future of Hedare Beauty. I look forward to seeing you all at the gala, where you can toast her and our success in person."

"Careful, James," Victoria quipped, "she's not old enough to drink."

This time it was Hedare who glared in stony silence as laughter filled the room. Victoria gave him a brittle smile.

She always did like to have the last laugh.

"Don't be intimidated," Bella's good friend, Alice, coached as she walked Bella to Hedare's office for her presentation. "You've got more talent than anybody in the building. Don't hide your light under a bushel." Alice paused, adding, "Whatever that means."

Bella didn't laugh-she was too nervous. "It's just-this is my first lead campaign, Alice. I want everything to be perfect, you know?"  
Bella managed a thin smile as she paused in front of Hedare's door. Just then, muffled shouts sounded from behind the door. Bella flinched.

Alice grimaced. "Eese" she said. "Good luck."

_I'm going to need it, _Bella thought as she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Hedare bellowed.

Taking a deep breath, Bella put her hand on the doorknob, turned it, and peered into the office. Hedare was seated behind his desk, and Victoria gazed out the window in silence as Bella walked into the room. "Mr. Hedare," Bella said awkwardly. "Hi."

Hedare didn't reply.

_Maybe I should come back later, _Bella thought. "Did you still want to-"

"Sit," Hedare commanded.

Bella sat. Trying hard to quiet the squirmy butterflies in her stomach.

"Swan," Hedare growled, "I'm not pleased." He glanced down at Bella's designs for the Beau-line campaign. "That's not even close to what I wanted. I can't imagine what you were thinking."

Bella was stunned. She had thought that the campaign was her best work-the freshest design the company had ever seen. _How could I have been so wrong? _She wondered. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"Look at this red," Hedare went on. "It's all wrong. I wanted something darker-"

"But you said specifically-" Bella bit off the words. She knew there was no point in arguing with the boss.

Hedare glared at her. "I know what I said."  
His words hit her like a slap to the face. "Maybe I misunderstood," Bella corrected.

"Clearly."

"Mr. Hedare, I'm so sorry," Bella said quickly. "I can fix it. If you'll just give me another chance-"

"I don't reward incompetence. I have no idea why I expected your art to show better taste than your wardrobe."

Bella felt her cheeks burning.

Hedare shook his head, looking at Bella disdainfully. "And try a manicure."

"Oh for g-d's sake, James," Victoria broke in, turning from the window, "Let her fix it. You change your mind every hour. It's good and you know it."

Hedare opened his mouth to say something, then seemed to change his mind. He turned back to Bella. "By midnight, tonight."

Hedare looked down at the papers on his desk as Bella stood to leave. _Clearly, the meeting is over, _Bella thought. She gave Victoria a grateful smile before hurrying out of the office.

_Now I've been rescued twice in one day,_ Bella thought as she scurried out the door. _I guess you could say I'm one lucky girl._

Bella stood in front of the ladies' room mirror, inhaling deeply. It wasn't really working-her nerves were shot. _That was the worst meeting of my entire life, _Bella thought as she took another breath. _And I can inhale and exhale all I want-nothing is going to change what happened._

Just then, Bella heard someone walk into the ladies' room. She looked up.

"If you ask me," Victoria said as she checked her makeup in the mirror, "I think you look fabulous."

Bella looked down at her outfit. It didn't exactly scream, "Look at me!"  
"Maybe he's right," Bella admitted, giving Victoria a wan smile. "I am a little-"

"Making other people feel small is his game," Victoria interrupted. "You can't win, so you have to refuse to play."

The words held the ring of truth. Still, they were hard for Bella to accept. "I really thought I knew what he wanted," she said miserably.

"Don't feel too bad, honey," Victoria said gently.

"I thought I did too,". She gave Bella a smile. "Hang in there.

Bella leaned over her drafting table, transforming the Beau-line logo while Alice stood behind her, digging in her purse. Looking up, Bella caught a glimpse of the unmarked jar as Alice pulled it out.

Bella frowned. "You know, you're addicted to that stuff."

"Happily," Alice admitted. "Beau-line is magic in a bottle."

"How do you even keep getting it? Production doesn't even start until tomorrow."

Alice didn't answer-she was busy spreading the salve under her eyes. She held the jar out to Bella, who waved it off. "No, thanks."

Alice shrugged. "Well, some of us need more help than others." She winced suddenly and shook her head.

Bella lifted her eyebrows at her friend.

"Headaches again," Alice admitted. "My brain's all . . . cranky."

Bella grinned. That was the thing about Alice-she could always make Bella smile.

"Man sandwich," Jacob, another one of Bella's coworkers, said as he poked his head into Bella's cubicle, "twelve o'clock."

Jacob hurried off as Alice peered into the hall. "Oh my g-d." she gasped. "Let it be me, let it be me . . . ."  
Bella looked up and was surprised to see the cop who had rescued her that morning.

"Hello," he said as he walked into Bella's workstation.

"Hi," Bella said shyly as she stood to greet him. "Alice this is the detective I told you about . . . from this morning."

"Edward Masen," the cop said, holding out his hand.

"That is such a good name," Alice gushed as she shook his hand. She lifted her eyebrows at Bella, who was flashing her a You Can Go Now look. "Um. I'll be over here. In my cubicle" Alice said as she disappeared into the workstation next door.

"So," Bella said brightly. "Hi. How did you know where to-?"

"You dropped something," Edward said holding out a very familiar-looking wallet. "You can really cover ground when you're in a hurry," he added smiling.

Bella took the wallet gratefully as Edward looked around her cubicle. He gestured toward one of the drawings in Bella's sketchbook, which was propped open at the back of her drafting table. "This is nice."

"You think?" Bella was flattered that he had chosen to compliment her on her original work, rather than the sketches of products and labels that littered her cubicle.

"Reminds me of early Chagall," Edward said, nodding knowingly. "Elegant, but whimsical. Very much in the old Dutch Masters tradition. The old Masters. Who were Dutch. . . " his voice trailed off.

Bella had to laugh. Edward sounded as though he were reading from a catalog at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. A seriously whacked-out catalog.

"I'm . . . impressed?" she said, not wanting to point out that Chagall wasn't exactly Dutch.

"Don't be," Edward confessed, grinning. "I saw all the art in your apartment, so I Goggled it at the office, and just between you and me? I thought Dutch Masters was a cigar my lieutenant used to smoke. But really, I like it," he added, looking back toward Bella's work. "A lot."

"Thank you." Bella could feel the blood rising to her cheeks. She didn't know what to say. A loud thump came from Alice's side of the cubicle.

"I was hoping we could have a cup of coffee," Edward finished finally. "There's this Italian place right around the corner. Grecio's. On sixth."

_Say 'I'd love to', Bella commanded herself. Say 'I can't wait'. _But she just couldn't seem to make the words come out of her mouth.

"How about tomorrow? One o'clock?" Edward suggested.

Bella stood there in silence for a moment before she could finally force her mouth to move. "That . . . that sounds great," she managed.

A relieved smile spread across Edward's face. "Okay," he said brightly. "Tomorrow, then."

Bella smiled and nodded.

"You'll make sure she gets there, right?" Edward asked Alice, who had just popped her head over the cubicle wall.

"I'm counting on you."

"Yes officer," Alice said, giving him a snappy salute. "And if I don't do it right you can throw away the key" she said holding out her hands.

Edward flashed Bella another megawatt grin and strode off down the hall.

Alice heaved a dreamy sigh as she watched him go, then turned to Bella. "Bella, he so likes you!" she said happily. "Okay, don't eat today, only water, and wear the leather outfit I got you for your birthday-"

"Hello?" Jacobs's voice called from his cubicle on the other side of Alice's.

"Jacob would like me to remind you that he pitched in for the leather," Alice added.

Bella smiled and shook her head. Alice was always full of 'dating advice', most of which would have made Bella feel like a complete idiot if she ever took it, which she never did.

"A" Bella said, "Its just coffee. And B I will never ever ever wear that leather outfit you guys gave me" Bella said remembering the skintight pants and corset like jacket. **(On profile)**

That just wasn't her style.


	4. Chapter 3

-1**A/N:****I know I know it took a long time but I have a good reason.**

**The book I was using for this story was a library book and my grandma gave it back. And I have good news, great news, and bad news.**

**Good news: I will continue this story**

**Great news: I will make a different version of Bella turning half cat half human after this story is finished.**

**Bad news: I can only update this story on the weekends because the rest of the week until summer vacation I'll be busy because of exams (wish me luck!) and it takes a while to type this story.**

**On with the story.**

**Disclaimer:****I own nothing.**

Bella spent the rest of the day working on the Beau-line designs. She was so absorbed by her work that she didn't even notice as, one by one, the other designers in her department switched off their lights and went home.

At eleven-thirty, Bella shoved her design boards into her large leather portfolio with one hand while she used the other to dial the mailroom. But the manager explained that all of the couriers had gone home. Bella would have to deliver the designs to Hedare personally. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

Bella took a cab to the Hedare factory, and walked into the complex hauling the heavy portfolio. She tried the door to the printing building, but it was locked. Bella checked her watch. She was late. Late-and _fired_! She thought, pounding on the door. "Hello?" she called. "Anyone?" there was no reply. Looking around, Bella saw that there were lights coming from another section of the factory- research and development. _Maybe I can get in through there,_ Bella thought. She hurried around to the back and found an open door. Breathing a sigh of relief Bella hurried inside.

Bella had been to the Hedare factory complex before but never to this section. She needed the printing division, but wasn't sure how to get there from where she was. A chill skittered down her spine as she looked around at the brooding walls lined with a spider web of dark pipes. Silence seemed to fill the space around her. A dim light shone from around a corner and Bella hurried toward it.

"I don't care that the FDA never saw the headaches, the nausea, or the fainting spells. Those are symptoms I can live with" Dr. Laurent, the head of Hedare research and development, said to the figure half-hidden in the shadows of his office. The only light came from video screens, which displayed moving bacteria magnified by an electron microscope. "And with what we stand to make from consumers demanding their fix, I can live with it being addictive. But these side effects from the long term studies. . ." Behind him, the images on the monitors shifted to show images of women, the skin dripping from their faces like molten wax. "I can't live with turning people into monsters-"

The figure in the shadows murmured softly.

"I thought I could live with it. . ." Laurent said, shaking his head, "but I'm . . . not sure anymore. . ."

Out in the hallway, Bella heard low voices from down the hall. _Great_she thought, relief flooding her body, _now I can ask someone for directions._Spotting a half-open door, Bella pushed it open gently and stepped inside.

Bella walked cautiously into the lab and looked around. _What is that?_She wondered, spying the monitor. On the screen, a computer image of a woman's face was changing. The face was old, lined with fine wrinkles, but slowly it began to morph, becoming hard, stony, and almost skeletal. . .

Bella backed away from the image, slamming into a table behind her.

"Who's there?" Laurent barked.

Bella was sure she had seen something she wasn't supposed to. She didn't reply. She just ran.

As Bella fled, the door at the end of the hall began to open. She froze, ducking back around the corner.

A man stepped through the door as another emerged from the lab. Bella knew who they were-Carlisle and Emmett-James Header's assistants . . . and bodyguards. She hurried away from them.

Emmett joined Carlisle, and the two men followed the sound of Bella's footsteps.

Bella found her way into a large production area. She ducked behind some machinery, her back to a vat.

"Come on out" Emmett called. "It's okay. We'd just like to ask you a few questions."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Bella stepped out from her hiding place. "I'm sorry. I think I'm in the wrong-"

BANG!

A bullet sliced through the air, slamming into the vat of Hedare cosmetics just above her head. Without thinking, Bella dropped her portfolio and ran.

She ran blindly, not knowing where she was headed, desperate for a way out. Bullets flew as she raced down a metal ramp. _Please, please, let me out of here,_ Bella begged silently as she darted into a waste treatment area.

A maze of metal catwalks wound over a pool of dark water. Bella could hear rushing a liquid and waste chemicals pouring through the web of pipes overhead. Bella's heart thudded in fear as she faced several enormous pipes that led away from the treatment area. Bella had no choice-there was no other way out. She picked one and ducked inside.

Bella scurried through the pipe, dodging as air whooshed past her. Putting out her hands to steady herself, she stumbled forward . . . until the pipe suddenly ended.

Below there was nothing but a long plunge to a raging river below. Gasping, Bella turned back, but she didn't get far. A tidal wave roared toward her. They had flooded the pipes. There was no time to react as the massive wall of water crashed over her, sweeping her over the edge.

And then everything went black.

Bella woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She sat up. . .

. . . And fell off the top of her bookcase.

Bella blinked. _What happened? Why was I on top of the bookcase?_ She thought groggily, suddenly realizing that her muscles were stiff, and her muddy clothes from the night before were strewn all over the apartment.

Bella's machine answered the phone.

"Bella, where are you?" Alice's worried voice said into the machine. "Hedare is on the warpath. And Edward called. He says you never showed up for your date."

Feeling dazed, Bella glanced at the clock. 1:50 p.m. Bella read the numbers through a thick fog. They didn't make any sense. _This is morning. . . isn't it? _She wondered. _Is it early morning?_ But Alice's concerned voice snapped her back to reality-no it wasn't morning. It was late-super late! Bella leaped to her feet, unable to believe that she had been asleep for so long.

"Look, I'm really worried," Alice went on. "Please call me. What's going on? What happened?"

Alice's voice was cut off by a beep.

"I. . . I don't know," Bella said to the empty room. "I don't remember. . ." she glanced up at the window. It had been broken. Glass was strewn beneath it. "What happened?" Bella asked out loud.

A meow cut through the room.

Bella looked over to see the golden-eyed cat, eyeing her coolly from the top of her dresser. Innocently, it began to lick a paw.

"You," Bella said. She walked toward the cat, and tentatively stroked its fur from its forehead all the way down its back. "Did you. . .did you do all this?" there was something about this cat-Bella could almost believe that it had broken into her home and made a mess of the apartment all by itself.

Reaching out, Bella checked the tag on its collar. "You're freaking me out, kitty," she told the cat slowly, her hands shaking. "You've got to go home, now."

The cozy wood-frame house was nestled among a concrete jungle of high-rise apartment buildings. Bella double-checked the number just as the front door opened.

"Are you Esme Powers?" Bella asked. "I got your cat off a ledge. Now it won't leave me alone." she held out the cat to the woman, who looked to be in her mid-fifties.

Esme didn't take the cat. She studied Bella's face for a moment, and then said "I think you should come in."

Bella hesitated. "Oh, I can't. I'm sorry. Thank you, but I'm late for work and I . . ." Her voice trailed off. Esme had already turned and walked back into the house, leaving Bella holding the cat.

Sighing, Bella stepped through the door and found her way into a cluttered living room crowded with cats. Several of them swarmed around Bella, nudging her ankles and rubbing against her legs, as she took a seat on the couch. Esme brought them each a cup of tea, and Bella tried to gently shove away the adoring felines while the golden-eyed cat eyed her regally from the back of her couch.

Esme sat down across from her. Bella had so many questions; she wasn't sure where to begin.

"Midnight," Esme said.

"I'm sorry? What?"

Esme's eyes flicked to the golden-eyed cat. "Her name. She's an Egyptian Mau, a rare breed. Temple cats; Said to have special powers."

"Right," Bella said in a wry voice. "Like popping out of nowhere and scaring people to half to death?"

A smile twitched at Esme's lips. "Among other things."

"This has been a terrible day already." Bella shook her head. "And I can't even remember most of yesterday. And every time I turn around your cat is. . ." Bella stopped herself. "I'm sorry this isn't your problem. I don't even know why I'm telling you, it's just-"

"It's alright," Esme said gently. "Tell me. Please."

Bella hesitated. _There's something odd about this woman,_she thought. Bella somehow felt that Esme would understand what she had been going through. But there just wasn't time to get into it. "I'm sorry. I can't. I've got to get back to work. I am really late."

"Then I think you should come back" Esme said with finality. "Anytime. I'm always here." just then, she swatted at a calico cat that was lapping up Bella's tea. "Socrates! No caffeine." Esme looked at Bella. "It makes him irritable."

Bella smiled and stood up. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain why she was six hours late for work, but she knew that it was time to face the music.

Wordlessly, Esme took a small wooden box from the table in front of her. Lifting the lid, she pulled out a molded ball of green herbs and tossed it at Bella.

Without thinking, Bella caught the ball and brought it to her nose, inhaling it deeply. A soothing sense of calm swept over her, and Bella shuddered in relief.

Esme stared at Bella, her eyes wide. "Catnip," she said.

As if that explained everything.

"What is wrong with you?" Hedare had been bellowing at Bella from the moment she had reached her desk. "You never delivered the designs. You do not, in fact, even know where they are. And you do not know where they are because, and I quote, 'I can't remember'? Your incompetence is staggering."

Bella, who had been scribbling in a notebook, glanced up at her boss. "Hmm?"

Hedare look as though he was about to burst a blood vessel. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Not as much as you're listening to yourself," Bella snapped.

Hedare snatched the top page out of Bella's notebook, and his expression grew dark at what he saw. It was a nasty caricature of him-smoke and fire spewing from his head. Hedare crumpled the paper in silent fury, then turned on his heel and stalked off.

A cold wave of fear washed over Bella. _What have I done?_She thought dizzily. She hadn't meant to be rude. She honestly didn't even know how it happened. It was like someone else had temporarily taken over her body. "Mr. Hedare, wait," She called sincerely. "I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry."

Hedare turned to face her, his eyes like daggers. "Sorry? Is that all? 'Sorry' isn't nearly enough."

In a flash, that other person in Bella's body resurfaced, and Bella narrowed her eyes. "Then let me try a remix," she demanded in a deep growl. Bella could feel the entire art department watching her, but she didn't care. In fact, she wanted them to hear. "I'm sorry for every minute of my life I've wasted working for an untalented, unethical, and unappreciative egomaniac like you."

Hedare eyed her coldly. "Clean out your cubicle," he said before he walked away.

Suddenly, Bella felt her mind clear. _What just happened?_She thought desperately. "Wait!" she shouted. "Mr. Hedare!"

Hedare didn't stop.

"I didn't mean-Mr. Hedare! I was kidding!" Bella stopped in her tracks, and whispered,

"It wasn't me?"

Alice came and stood next to Bella as she leaned against a cubicle wall, exhausted and confused.

Alice grinned. "My hero," she said.

**All right now you all know what to do.**

**Review and remember I except all types of reviews including flames to which I hope help me get better. But caution nasty ones will only be used to make a campfire for when I go 'camping'. (Wink, wink mmmm tasty deer oh right back to the authors note thing).**

**Until next time and I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers:**

**Hi everyone I'm Fire-Fox6677 and I shall be the one to continue 'Catwoman', with the blessing from Phoenix-Fire Power. You are awesome by the way! Enjoy!**

**Fire-Fox6677**

**Previously:**

_Hedare look as though he was about to burst a blood vessel. "Are you even listening to me?"_

"_Not as much as you're listening to yourself," Bella snapped._

_Hedare snatched the top page out of Bella's notebook and his expression grew dark at what he saw. It was a nasty caricature of him-smoke and fire spewing from his head. Hedare crumpled the paper in silent fury then turned on his heel and stalked off._

_A cold wave of fear washed over Bella.__What have I done?__she thought dizzily. She hadn't meant to be rude. She honestly didn't even know how it happened. It was like someone else had temporarily taken over her body. "Mr. Hedare, wait," she called sincerely. "I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry."_

_Hedare turned to face her, his eyes like daggers. "Sorry? Is that all? 'Sorry' isn't nearly enough."_

_In a flash, that other person in Bella's body resurfaced, and Bella narrowed her eyes. "Then let me try a remix," she demanded in a deep growl. Bella could feel the entire art department watching her, but she didn't care. In fact, she wanted them to hear. "I'm sorry for every minute of my life I've wasted working for a untalented, unethical, and unappreciative egomaniac like you."_

_Hedare eyed her coldly. "Clean out your cubicle, he said before he walked away._

_Suddenly, Bella felt her mind clear.__What just happened?__She thought desperately. "Wait!" she shouted. "Mr. Hedare!"_

_Hedare didn't stop._

"_I didn't mean-Mr. Hedare! I was kidding!" Bella stopped in her tracks, and whispered,_

"_Wasn't I?"_

_Alice came and stood next to Bella as she leaned against a cubicle wall exhausted and confused._

_Alice grinned. "My hero," she said._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter: 4 Fainting Spell & Havens' Light**

"Alice, are you alright? You're never looked exhausted like." Bella looked at Alice in shock and disbelief.

"Yeah I'm-" Alice fainted mid sentence, while her eyes rolling back into her head.

Bella screamed for someone to call an ambulance. Jacob fanned Alice with the latest JC Penne sale catalogue but she didn't budge.

Three medics came to the rescue a moment later. They got her breath right and strapped her to a stretcher. Bella walked to the ambulance with one of them as the other two lifted the stretcher.

"Come on Alice, who's going to help me fight the other mall bitches for the last pair of leather boots at Macy's!" Jacob cried as her limp body was hauled away on a stretcher. They had to sedate him.

**4 hours later at the hospital:**

Alice woke up to bright lights blinding her and making her head hurt even more. She squinted trying to adjust to the light. Last thing she remembered was Bella telling of the boss and the smell of the latest JC Penne sale catalogue. She had no idea where she was. Then she heard the most annoying sounds on the planet. A heart monitor! 'Someone please turn that damn thing off!' Alice begged in her mind. The damn noise just made her head-ache worse.

"Ms. Brandon how are you feeling?" asked a man with a southern drawl to his voice. She winced from the pain in her head and answered:

"My head is killing me...where am I?" Alice's head was about to exploded.

"My name is Dr. Jasper Allen Whitlock and I'll be your doctor. I'll have the nurse give you some meds for the pain. You fainted; you were brought to the hospital" Alice groaned and blocked her eyes from the blinding lights. Then they were out in an instant.

"Sorry for the lights, I'll make sure the nurses keep them off."

"Thanks, is Isabella Swan here?"

"Yes, I'll go get her for you." With that the doctor left to fetch Bella.

**2 hours after the fainting spell.**

Edward had called Bella's office to ask Alice about Bella again and was told what happen. When he arrived he found Bella pacing back and forth in the waiting room freaking out. A man was sprawled out on the couch passed out snoring softly.

"Oh! My! God! I knew her head aches were bad but this is very bad. It has to be that damn cream." She continued to rant to herself, while pacing a hole in the floor.

He watched her for a moment. All he wanted to do was hold her until she calmed down. Then kiss her. Weird, but he did the first of the two. She fit perfectly in his arms. She stiffened.

"Bella, calm down." He whispered into her ear in husky but smooth voice. Bella relaxed and turned to face him. She glared but it melted and it turned to sadness. He tightened his grip on her to reassure her. His green eye were smoldering with worry.

"Sorry about not meeting you for coffee; I over slept." Bella remembered their coffee date she missed. "Passed one o'clock?" Edward asked with rejection clearly in his eyes. "That's not even the weirdest part; I woke up on top my bookshelf. Don't ask me why though." _Great chase him off you big idiot!_ "You want go to the café down the hall? My treat," Bella asked to make up for hurting him. _'Please say yes!'_ She thought to herself.

"I would love that and the guy pays so don't try to stop me either." He went to kiss her but kissed her nose instead. Edward let Bella go and she grabbed her purse.

"Hey, it's the man sandwich…" Jacob slurred but still gay voice.

"Man sandwich?" Edward raised an eyebrow questioningly at Bella.

"What! Don't look at me! That's what he called you yesterday." She blushed deep crimson and pointed at Jacob who snoring very loudly now. "Shall we?" Bella motioned to the door. Edward nodded and followed Bella to the café.

**Hi people;  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review.  
Fire-Fox6677 out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey,**

**Sorry I took so long but I was sick and needed to do research on cat woman. Hope you like it. And if it stated that Bella live in a city in the previous chapters let me know so I can fix it.**

**Fire-Fox6677**

**Chapter 5: Coffee Chatter and Fatherly Love**

Bella and Edward entered the very clean cafeteria and grabbed some food and coffee. Edward pulled her chair out and helped her in to her set. Getting settled in his set Bella started asking Edward questions.

"How long have you been in law enforcement?" Bella asked while taking a bite of her salad.

"Five years. I became a detective two years ago." He answered. Remembering Bella's presentation Edward asked, "So...How was the second try?" Bella looked confused. "Huh?" she tilted her head to the side looking like a confused cat. He smiles. "You look cute when you're confused," Edward stated, she blushed cheery pink. "But you're beautiful when you blush." By now Bella was as red as a Floridian's bare back in the summer time.

"Anyway, the presentation you had yesterday."

The memories of last night began to pass through Bella's head.

**Flashback:**

_Bella took a cab to the Hedare factory, and walked into the complex hauling the heavy portfolio. She tried the door to the printing building, but it was locked. Bella checked her watch. She was late. Late-and __fired__! She thought, pounding on the door. "Hello?" she called. "Anyone?" there was no reply. Looking around, Bella saw that there were lights coming from another section of the factory- research and development. __Maybe I can get in through there,__ bella thought. She hurried around to the back and found an open door. Breathing a sigh of relief bella hurried inside._

_Bella had been to the Hedare factory complex before but never to this section. She needed the printing division, but wasn't sure how to get there from where she was. A chill skittered down her spine as she looked around at the brooding walls lined with a spider web of dark pipes. Silence seemed to fill the space around her. A dim light shone from around a corner and Bella hurried toward it._

"_I don't care that the FDA never saw the headaches, the nausea, or the fainting spells. Those are symptoms I can live with" Dr. Laurent, the head of Hedare research and development, said to the figure half-hidden in the shadows of his office. The only light came from video screens, which displayed moving bacteria magnified by an electron microscope. "And with what we stand to make from consumers demanding their fix, I can live with it being addictive. But these side effects from the long term studies. . ." Behind him, the images on the monitors shifted to show images of women, the skin dripping from their faces like molten wax. "I can't live with turning people into monsters-"_

_The figure in the shadows murmured softly._

"_I thought I could live with it. . ." Laurent said, shaking his head, "but I'm . . . not sure anymore. . ."_

_Out in the hallway, Bella heard low voices from down the hall. __Great __she thought, relief flooding her body, __now I can ask someone for directions. __Spotting a half-open door, Bella pushed it open gently and stepped inside._

_Bella walked cautiously into the lab and looked around. __What is that? __She wondered, spying the monitor. On the screen, a computer image of a woman's face was changing. The face was old, lined with fine wrinkles, but slowly it began to morph, becoming hard, stony, and almost skeletal. . ._

_Bella backed away from the image, slamming into a table behind her._

"_Who's there?" Laurent barked._

_Bella was sure she had seen something she wasn't supposed to. She didn't reply. She just ran._

_As Bella fled, the door at the end of the hall began to open. She froze, ducking back around the corner._

_A man stepped through the door as another emerged from the lab. Bella knew who they were-Carlisle and Emmett-James Header's assistants . . . and bodyguards. She hurried away from them._

_Emmett joined Carlisle and the two men followed the sound of Bella's footsteps._

_Bella found her way into a large production area. She ducked behind some machinery, her back to a vat._

"_Come on out" Emmett called. "It's okay. We'd just like to ask you a few questions."_

_Breathing a sigh of relief, Bella stepped out from her hiding place. "I'm sorry. I think I'm in the wrong-"_

_BANG!!_

_A bullet sliced through the air, slamming into the vat of Hedare cosmetics just above her head. Without thinking, Bella dropped her portfolio and ran._

_She ran blindly, not knowing where she was headed, desperate for a way out. Bullets flew as she raced down a metal ramp. __Please, please, let me out of here,__ Bella begged silently as she darted into a waste treatment area._

_A maze of metal catwalks wound over a pool of dark water. Bella could hear rushing a liquid and waste chemicals pouring through the web of pipes overhead. Bella's heart thudded in fear as she faced several enormous pipes that led away from the treatment area. Bella had no choice-there was no other way out. She picked one and ducked inside._

_Bella scurried through the pipe, dodging as air whooshed past her. Putting out her hands to steady herself, she stumbled forward. . . until the pipe suddenly ended._

_Below there was nothing but a long plunge to a raging river below. Gasping, Bella turned back, but she didn't get far. A tidal wave roared toward her. They had flooded the pipes. There was no time to react as the massive wall of water crashed over her, sweeping her over the edge._

_And then everything went black._

**End Flashback **

"Bella can you hear me? Bella!!!" Bella napped back to reality to see Edward look very concerned. "What happened last night? Did he hurt you? You looked scared."

"It's not that! It's just when I went to show him the new presentation he was nowhere to be found. So I went to take the subway to the Hedare factory andlost my design boards on the train. Let's just say I no longer have a job." Bella decided to not tell him what really happened.

"That is not fair! He didn't even have the decency to show up and he just fires you!" Edward was livid.

"Not mention I was really, really late and I kinda snapped and told him off." She whispered the last part.

"I proud of you. Now on to something positive, tell me about your family." Edward changed the subject with a smirk.

"Well it's just me and Charlie. My mom died from breast cancer when I was eighteen but she went peaceful." Bella smiled thinking of Renée.

Edward was confused for a moment but came to realize that Charlie was probably her boyfriend. "Who is Charlie, your boyfriend?"

Bella choked a bit on her food, "No, no! Charlie's my dad! But you might know him as chief Swan." At this Edward choked on his coffee causing it to go through his nose.

"Are telling me that 'YOU' are the Daughter of the Chief of Police of all of Twilight City? The Charlie Swan?" Edward asked slowly. Bella nodded like it was the most obvious this in the world. _'Oh Dear God!' _His eyes bugged out and he just stared at her.

As if on cue Charlie pushed through the doors of the cafeteria with the doctor and a very hyper Jacob.

"Bells there you are Dr. Whitlock was just looking for you."

"Hey, Daddy. Why aren't you at work?" Bella asked like a scolding mother.

"One: it 7 at night and two: even if I was on duty I would still come. Alice is like the Crazy pixie sister you've never had so that makes her my daughter to."Charlie stated giving bella a big bear hug. **(A/N: Since Emmet one of the bad guys someone has to give the bear hugs!)**

"You can't beat that logic." Bella laughed. "Well Alice will love that you came." She gave him a kiss on the check and he put her down.

The out of nowhere Jacob screamed "Man Sandwich!" and Pointed to Edward who was trying to hide from the chief.

"Masen...why are you here?" Charlie was confused and ticked that Edward was at Twilight General Hospital and not on duty.

"Daddy, be nice! He's a new friend of mine and here for moral support." Bella stated Glaring; a little disappointed in her father.

"Sorry Jelly Belly." He said a little scared. Bella turned red from his nickname for her when she was little.

"Dad!" she hissed.

"Well I have to head back anyway. Tell Alice I stayed as long as I could. I'll call you tomorrow." Edward gave Bella a kiss on the forehead and a hug. He turned to Charlie and nodded. "Chief Swan." Then left almost running out the hospital.

Charlie raised a questionable eyebrow at his Daughter.

"I really like him dad, so please don't scare him away like Alex." Bella pleaded.

"I just worry." He stated. "He seemed jumpy, what were you two talking about?"

"The fact that you're my father. You should have seen his face. He was still in shock when you came in."

"Well, that was interesting." They both jumped forgetting about the doctor. "Ms. Brandon is a wake and asking for you Ms. Swan."

"Thank you. How is she." Bella asked. "She has a massive migraine, she almost died. We just need to discover the cause and we can help her."

"I may know the cause," Bella spoke up and the doctor motioned for her to continue. "It's this cream she's addicted to my former boss is about to produce. I'm not sure how she keeps getting it."

"Let's see how she fairs without it for a few days."

With that the four of them walked to Alice's room.

**Ok I need help from you the fans! I'm not going o use Hali Barry's cat suit I'm going to make my own with you help! It has to be more Bella. It must have a corset! So fend me pictures and ideas on a pm.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am really sorry I haven't updated sooner. I was preparing to graduate high school and designing Bella's leather outfit and cat suit which are the same but the shoulders are ripped off of the outfit for the cat suit! Hope you love it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my crazy ideas.**

**Catwoman: Twilight City**

**Chapter 6: Chinese Food, Split-screens, Alter-egos and Kisses Oh My!**

Over the next couple of days Bella visited Alice, who was still suffering from the worst head ache on the planet and tried to find a new job. Job hunting was a bust, after the way she spoke to her boss no one would hire her. So to blow off some steam she painted. She was plagued with weird dreams. In these dreams she would be surrounded by cats.

At the moment she was working on a painting a picture of her mother. Bella missed her more than anything. For anyone who didn't know Renée Swan they would say it was a self portrait. Bella was her spitting image. She was broken from her remembrance by the phone ringing.

**(A/N: ok imagine this part in a slit screen kind of thing. Ok got it …oh and imagine Bella doing all climbing that Hali does in the scene Animal Attraction while talking to sally!)**

"Hello is Alice alright." Bella answered quickly seeing as it was the hospital.

**(Cue split screen) **"I'm fine! Don't go get those fancy panties that I bought you in a twist." Alice laughed.

"Sounds like you feeling better, Alice."

"A medication I can't pronounce. Hey, did you see my doctor! HE IS HOT! I AM SO GOING TO MARRY HIM BELLA!"

"Yeah Alice I saw him but it was hard to tell how hot he was with the man-sandwich, as Jake so named him, standing next to me." _'Now he is hot!'_

"OOOOOO! Did you ever have a makeup date! I want details. I'm wearing a paper dress here!" Alice huffed.

"Yeah it was in the cafeteria. Bad coffee and hospital food, it was perfect till Charlie came in and scared him off." Bella groaned the last part.

"You have to be kidding! I hope it's not like Alex. He never came near you again he was shot at by Charlie when he's sneaking out of your bedroom window at 5 in the morning." Alice laughed with the nurse who heard Alice. **(A/N: I will write a side story of Alex being shot at by Charlie.)**

"Alice this is so not high school any more. And he said he would call before practically ran from the hospital, but that was a few days ago…Oh god I hope Charlie isn't working him to hard!" Bella prayed that Charlie won't put too much work on Edward's firm, strong shoulders.

"Bella don't worry he seem to be stubborn; hey you to are perfect for each other!" Alice squealed. Bella was about to retort when a loud knock came from the front door. "Alice I am not stubborn. I just don't like you buying me stuff." Bella stated as she answered the door to find Edward holding Chinese takeout, and a bottle of white wine and a breath taking smile.

"I really hope you love Chinese." Edward joked.

"I love Chinese." Bella smiled as let him in, forgetting about Alice. Edward wandered into the kitchen as Bella stayed in the living room to clean the art supplies up.

**(Alice's side of the screen.)**

Alice looked at the Phone in her hand and strand to her Bella's side of the phone.

'_I really hope you love Chinese.'_

She heard a familiar voice on the other side of the phone and then Bella saying she loves Chinese. Then silence.

After a few minutes Alice got annoyed. She sucked in a breath and yelled into the phone scaring the nurses.

_**(Bella's sided)**_

Bella finished cleaning everything and looked at the phone in her hand trying to remember why she had it and noticed it was on. She lifted it to her ear only to jump five feet in the air when Alice's yelled through the phone; throwing the phone up in the process.

"Isabella Swan you better not forget I'm here god damn it!" Bella did this like acrobatic bating thing when she tried to catch the phone.

"I'm sorry Alice I have to go." Bella said apologetically once she was steady.

"What's so damn important that you forget I'm on the phone with you?!" Alice said pissed.

"Edward's here with Chinese takeout." Bella said looking through the kitchen door at Edward as he removed the food from the bag and got two plates from the cabinet.

"Oh then that is very important. OOOO here comes Dr. dreamy bye!" Alice hung up and chased after Dr. Whitlock claiming to have a fever. **(And split screen is gone!)**

Bella laughed and went into the kitchen shaking her head at her crazed pixie friend.

"Who was on the phone?" Edward asked as he set two glasses of wine down on the table.

"Oh, Alice took over the nurse's station phone. Then she went to drool over her doctor after we hung up." Bella giggled as she eyed the wine. "What's with the wine?"

"Better than bad coffee." He picked his up to prove his point. "It sound like Alice is doing much better." He changed the topic.

"Yeah, she is, she asked about you and said she hoped Charlie didn't shoot at you."

"Why would he shot at me?" He went white and Bella laughed.

"He won't, if he give you a hard time tell me and I'll take care of it." After that they ate and talked all night. He told her about this fake tit brigade that he arrested for murder; Jessica and Lauran, two twin prostitutes that would kill their clients then take the dead guys money and stuff.

---------------------------------------------This is my time-line people!------------------------------------------------

Edward would visit Bella every few days and today he was fixing the lock he had to break to catch her. Currently she was painting a picture of Midnight. As she finished she heard the front door close and turned to see Edward rounded the corner with a screwdriver in hand.

"Well that fixed but what happen to the widow?" He nodded head at the boarded up window.

"I have no idea but the window guy is coming tomorrow." Bella shrugged. "Anyway are you attending the charity ball that is thrown ever year?" Bella asked as she cleaned her paint brushes.

"You know about that?"Edward asked. She nodded with a laugh.

"Yeah Charlie tries to get me to go every year but I it's kind of hard not to think of my mom since she started the ball when funding was low for the boys in blue." She said this as she walked over to her desk and picked up the tickets Charlie sent her.

"Would you this year? I mean if you had an escort." Edward asked while a blush crossed his cheeks.

'_Awww he's blushing!'_ Bella thought.

'Wait! Did he just ask me to go to the ball with him!?'

Then she decided to have a little funny with him.

"Yeah I am. This cute cop that works with my dad asked me." She bit her lip to held back the laughter as she watched his face go white and then disappointed.

"Oh, well forget I mentioned it." He murmured sadly. At this Bella was on the floor laughing. He looked at her liked she needed a padded cell.

"I'm just messing with you!" She said once she was done laughing.

"So is that a no or will you go with me?" He got straight to the point.

She smiled a ball kicking smile and nodded. "Of course I'll go with you. Who else would I go with, Mike Newton?" She joke then gagged. "He's a huge slime ball by the way. Every time I go to see my dad he me asks me out on a date and every time I turn him down." By this point they were on the couch and Edward was ready to go down to the station and beat Newton to death.

"I know he's the biggest ass I've ever met."Edward said with a disgusted look on his face.

"I take it you met the golden retriever." She giggled at her name for Mike Newton. Edward looked at her for a minute in thought. Then started laughing so hard he fell of the couch. He composed himself and wiped the tears from his face. He set back on the couch and smiled at her.

"He follows you around like a lost puppy too?" He said while shaking his head.

"Yeah..." she stretched out the word. "So I'm not the only one he's tried his so called charm on then."

"No definitely not the only one. When he was my partner every witness that was female he would drool over them instead of interviewing them."

"If you ask me he's gay. Tyler and make are made for each other….." And she truly believed this to be true. When they thought no one was looking, they would steal looks at the other. Bella voiced this and Edward agreed.

"So who's your partner now?" Bella asked truly curious, or the other person in her was curious. **(A/N: I have decided to call the other person Izzy. She is her cat-self/alter-ego.)**

"I work alone now." he really didn't want to talk about it so he looked around the apartment for a distraction and he found one; one of the paintings up against the wall.

"Is that a self portrait?" he was on his feet walking to the painting.

"No…that's my mother. I'm her spitting image; except I have my dad's eyes." A stray tear fell from her eyes as she tried not to cry. It didn't go unnoticed.

"You ok…I didn't mean to make you upset!" he started to panic. But Bella waved it off.

"I just miss her that's all. The anniversary it next Friday so it's a little ruff right now.

"Well, I'm here." Edward pulled her in to a tight hug. When Bella felt better she pulled away. "So… how's the job hunt?" He continued to look at the other paintings. Some of the paintings were painted by Izzy.

"It sucks! Because I of the way I spoke to _Mr. Hedare _I was black listed!" Bella/Izzy hissed.

"I know someone that would pay a lot of money for these." He pointed to the paintings. "I could give her a call and see if she's interested," Bella gaped at him in disbelief and awe. Of course he took it the wrong way. "If you don't want me to I want." Then out of nowhere Izzy reared her head mentally.

**(A/N: Izzy is bold and Bella is **_**italics**_**)**

'**Hey stop gaping at him and say something!'**

'_Who the hell are you?'_

'**You call me Izzy. Now snap out of it before he leaves!'**

At this Bella snapped out of it, and sure enough Edward was about to leave. Bella stopped him before he left just in time.

"I would love for you called you friend for me Edward. I was just shocked that's all." Bella said this as she stepped on her tippy toes to kiss on the cheek but he had other ideas.

He grabbed her face in his smooth hands and kissed her full on the lips. Bella was shocked at first but soon started kissing him back as she moving her hands to his soft hair and one his arms wrapped around her waist. They continued this till they both started getting dizzy from lack of oxygen. They were silent for a moment Edward's forehead on hers till his broke the silence.

"I've wanted to do that since the moment I pulled you through the window." He kissed her forehead and smelled her hair then kissed it. Still dazed all Bella could say was 'mhmm' as she breathed in his scent.** (A/N: Hey ladies of Team Edward wouldn't you be dazed to if that happened to you too.)**

Edward looked up to see the clock read 7 pm. "Shit! I have to go. If I'm late for the night shift your dad will have my ass. I'll call you with details tomorrow afternoon." With one short sweet kiss he left for work.

Bella side in happiness, _'I'm going to the ball with Edward…'_ she thought to herself. Then she realized something, something very important that is needed for such an occasion. "Oh shit what am I gonna wear!"

'**You know what you must do.'**

"Not you again!" Bella exclaimed out loud. "Where did you come from anyway? And who are you?" Bella said as she looked around her apartment.

'**I'm you silly; I've just been locked away. Midnight set me free.'**

Bella ran to a mirror and looked at her self. What she saw made her gasp. The girl in the mirror was different from Bella, this was Izzy. Her hair was a darker shade and her eyes; her eyes were butterscotch gold. Her pupils looked like cat eyes.

"I'm losing my mind." Bella said to herself.

'**No it was just set free. No longer will we take crap from anyone and as for Edward he's as good as ours. He's purr-fect.'**

"That was you that said that to my boss! You got me fired!" Bella screeched!

'**He deserved it and now we can be artist! Now go call Alice for help with the ball or so help me I will!'**

Bella looked closer in the mirror. She blinked and her eyes were brown again.

***Bella/Izzy**Bella/Izzy**Bella/Izzy**Bella/Izzy**Bella/Izzy**Bella/Izzy***

**Hi,**

**Hope you love the alter ego thing I'm worken! The cat-suit has been designed and is up on my profile. Tell me if you like it! Oh and I love when they have a split-screen on T.V. shows!**

**If you review and tell me how it makes you feel Edward will come to your house with take-out, shirtless! So review! Bye! Oh and Meow!**


	8. Chapter 7:Pretty, Shiny, Sparkly Things

**A/N:****Hi, everybody! I'm back and ready for some awesome and LONG reviews! I have been planning this chapter for a few weeks so it would be just right! This chapter is very reveling and a tear jerker, well for me anyway. It brought up daddy issues I have. You get a look inside Jaspers head and his heart! Read&Review!**

**Peace out,**

**Fire-Fox6677**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my crazy mind!**

**Cat Woman: Twilight City**

**Chapter 7: Pretty, Shiny, Sparkly Things!**

It was late at night so Bella waited to call Alice the next day but she became sidetracked while going through her cabinets by…well tuna…lots of tuna. About five or six cans of tuna. Bella was on her fifth or sixth can when her cell phone started playing Fun House by P!nk.

This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down  
I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun **(ok its split screen again.)**

She answered it to hear a frustrated Alice on the other end. Timidly she asked what was wrong and her answer was not pretty. At the hospital Alice was sitting up in bed holding her head with one hand and the phone with the other.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's! I TRIED TO DO SOME SHOPPING AND THE NURSE KICKED OFF THE COMPUTER AND NOW MY HEAD HURT BECAUSE I'M YELLING!" Bella held the phone away to protect her new sensitive ears. Alice winced from the throbbing pain in her head. It was twice as worse and yelling made it much worse.

"Alice was the computer in the nurses' station? If so, patients are not allowed to touch the computers." Bella said every slowly like she was a five year old. Alice huffed and winced again.

"Anyway I'm calling to ask if you can bring my laptop to me. It's in my cubical." She asked in a tired tone as she laid back down in her bed; sitting next to her a sample bottle of beau-line.

"Alice you sound tired sleep and I'll bring it in a few hour before I go shop-" Alice cut her off shocked nearly dropping the phone.

"You….Isabella Marie Swan are going shopping willingly….OH GOD NURSE! I THINK I'M HULUSINATING!" She winced yet again and a nurse rushed in and looked at Alice like she had a tumor the size of mars on her head.

"Yes, Alice I am you're not hallucinating I need a dress for the police department ball remember, it like every year."

"I thought it was too hard for you to go ever since Renée died." Alice became sad also, Renée was like her mom since she never had one. Well she had one but she died in child birth after a car accident. It was so sad. **(A/N: *blows nose* sorry memories of my dad, even though he died in a freak electrical accident. I miss him! Wah! *two waterfalls of tears shoot from both her eyes.)**

"Yeah well I have an escort. So I need a dress, so I'm going to get one." Bella said shyly as she blushed.

"Oh. My. GOD! It's Edward isn't it!" She squealed as she stood up on her bed and started jumping up and down like a teenage girl in the presence of Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner; both shirtless.

"Yes and I'm going to find a dress that will make his balls fall off." Izzy took over for a second, but Bella pushed her back. On the other end Alice looked shocked before she fell back on to the hospital bed.

"Bella did I hear you right?" Alice asked astonished. Bella never spoke like that she was to shy.

"I said going to find a dress that will make his jaw fall off…yeah that's what I said!" Bella quickly covered Izzy's comment up. "I have to get ready, bye!?" Bella said in a hurry and hung up. She went to take a shower to get the tuna smell off her after she cleaned up the tuna cans.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Alice dialed the phone. On the third ring Jacob answered with the annoy company greeting. "Hedare Beauty, art department, Jacob Black speaking, how may I help you?" His tone was bored and lifeless like he was dying from lack of entertainment.

"Jakey! (Ouch) Bella will be coming to get my laptop; can you get her passed security?" She asked sweetly and as indecently as possible.

"Anything for my Alice and Bella. Anything else I can do?" With that she was hit with inspiration, "Can you go shopping with Bella; she needs a dress for the ball." She batted her eyelashes.

"Of course I have so many personal days saved up I could say home for a year without getting caned!" He laughed heartedly and Alice held the phone away from her ears.

"Be quiet you idiot; my head hurts!" Jake said sorry and they hung up. Jake waited for Bella down stairs in the lobby with laptop in hand.

**Back to Bella YAY!**

Bella took a long relaxing shower and dressed in comfortable clothes perfect for shopping and left for her old office to pick to Alice's laptop. As she walked in to the lobby she was met with an exited Jacob waving Alice pink laptop in the air.

"Alice called you?" He nodded eagerly. Bella eyed him and asked him what he was so eager for.

"I'm going shopping with you!" He said while hugging the laptop and jumping like a school girl and smiling like an idiot.

"No, Jake, now hand me the laptop and get you but up stairs and do your job. You will not get fire because of me!" Bella ordered Jacob but he just huffed said:

"I'll tell you like I told Alice 'I have so many personal days saved up I could say home for a year without getting caned.' Now let's get to the hospital before all the good dresses are gone. We can share a cab." He pushed her out the revolving door and put the laptop into his messenger bag and held a cab.

**-Time warp-**

A half hour later they arrived and went straight to Alice's room. When they arrived Alice was sedated. While Bella looking for the doctor, Jacob placed the laptop on the side table and sat done and waited for Bella to come back.

Mean while Dr. Whitlock was in the cafeteria sitting at a table in the corner with his head in his hands. He had received Alice's test results, her brain has been exposed to many toxins and it almost killed her. Earlier he had to sedate her because the pain was too much. So he had the nurses give her a morphine button and it knocked her out.

While in her room he found another bottle of the cream Bella mentioned to him the day Alice Brandon arrived. He looked back down at her file to see the Polaroid he had taken to put in said file. She was lovely even when in pain. He looked longingly at the picture but knew she was too good for him.

Unseen eyes watched him sigh and close the file and push it aside. Her new eyes could see Alice's picture.

"Hello, Dr. Whitlock, I was just in Alice's room and she's sedated. I was talking to her early and she was complaining her head pain came back; any ideas why?" Bella asked as she sat across from him. He nodded yes as he reached into his lab coat for the bottle.

"When I went to check her vitals she was withering in pain and I found this on her side table." He placed the cream on the table and looked at her with sadness. "I don't know who gave her this but when I took her other one I notice all her symptoms disappeared completely. She had withdraws but we gave her medication for that." Bella nodded in a 'I understand' gesture.

"It was when she had a visitor a yesterday that wasn't you, your father, Mr. Black or Mr. Masen that the symptoms came back. You are right about this cream. Where does this come from, it has no label?" He asked in an awed one.

"I don't know sorry but she's addicted to it." She lied. He nodded and started thinking.

'Hey Izzy, you there?' Bella asked not sure if Izzy would respond.

'**Yeah, I know they have to be stopped; I love Alice too. Just let me do all the talking and shut up.'** Izzy said as she took over Bella's voice.

"Doc, can I see the surveillance video, you know to see this visitor. Who knows; I might know him." He nodded yes and took her to the security room. He asked the guard to play the video from the day the man came. Doctor Whitlock pointed out the man he saw leaving Alice's room, Izzy recognized him as Carlisle Cullen. She said she didn't know who he was to cover her tracks. He would be her info cow.

As they were walking back to Alice's room Bella gained control over her voice again. Bella gained some confidence to ask him:

"You like Alice, don't you?" He stopped mid-step and turned to see if she was serious. When he saw she most definitely was he turned a bright tomato red and looked down in sadness. Bella giggled a little and shook her head.

"Ask her out trust me." Bella told him in a confident tone.

"She wouldn't want to. Plus she's too good for me." He said in a depressed voice. Bella looked shocked and her chin hit the sanitary hospital floor.

"Are you kidding me!? You're the one she's been running after since she became aware of her surroundings. Here," Bella reached into her bag and pulled out two tickets for the policemen's Ball and placed them into his hands. "Ask her to go with you to this and I'll get her a dress while I get mine today. She will say yes; no scratch that she will scream it from the roof top of the hospital."

He looked at the tickets in disbelief then back at Bella. "How did you get tickets to this? It's been sold out for a month now…" He asked in awe.

"My dad Charlie, he is the chief of police for the whole city and my mom started the Ball to help fund the budget but now half goes to breast cancer research. So I always get ticket for friends. Just ask her when she is coherent in a few days. The ball isn't for another three weeks so she should be out by then, right?" She asked after her long speech. He nodded and they continued to the room.

When they entered Jacob was online shopping since they took so long. He snapped the laptop shout and they left for Shopper's Lane and to the first dress shop they saw.

"Ok Jake, Alice needs a dress to. Hey are you going this year?" Bella asked looking over to Jacob as he removed a few dresses from a rack. He shook his head no and handed her a few dresses to try on and all but pushed her in to a changing room.

"I take it Alice is, who is her date?" He asked when she came out in the first dress and shook his head 'no'. Bella removed the dress and put on the second one. With a sweet heart neck-line and a slit going all the way up to her mid thigh she said no not even leaving the dressing room. So she looked at the last dress and just but her normal cloths back on and stepped out

"Doctor Jasper Whitlock will be asking her, well if he can conjure up the guts that is." Bella laughed has she moved through the dresses and spotted an emerald green Niki Livas Strapless Charmeuse Gown at least she thinks it is. It just screams Alice.

"The hot doctor and who are you going with?" Jacob asked as he looked through a pile of dresses.

"Edward Masen, hey what about this one?" She asked holding up the dress for him to see.

"It's not your color." He dismissed it and continued with his questions. "Who is Edward Masen?"

"Not for me for Alice and you call him Man-Sandwich." She said with a giggle and he's face lit up like a twilight fan-girl seeing Kellan Lutz at Wal-Mart.

"He had a gorgeous ass and yes that's perfect for Alice!" H stated as they continued looking for a few more hours

They switched shops after paying for the dress and came up short. Bella was about to give up. As they walked thought the doors of the last shop Bella saw it. A sexy blue Carlos Mielegown. She walked right over to it and pushed the chick aside that was holding it and walked to the dressing room. It fit like a glove. **(A/N: dresses on profile.)**

"Izzy, what do you think?" Bella asked as she looked in to the mirror.

'**Not bad, I love it!'** She said taking control of her arms to give two thumbs up.

When she walked out Jacob was fight in a skanky looking girl for a dress.

"Jacob I found the one I want. What do out think?" Jacob looked over at her still having a firm grip on the dress. When he saw her he let go and applauded. "Alice will be so proud! Come on let go get some jewelry!" She changed back in to her street clothes then they paid and walked across the street to the jewelry store called 'Eclipse Diamonds'.

As they passed the window displays a sparkling necklace caught Bella's eye. She stared at it for a good five minutes before Jacob noticed she was still outside.

"Bella there is no way you can afford that; not even Alice can afford that." He said with a laugh and tried to pull her away in vain.

"But its sooooo pretty…" She stared some more till Jake pulled her in to the store. They found some lovely jewelry to go with the dresses and went to a cute little Italian restaurant called 'La Bella Italia' for lunch. **(A/N: jewelry is on profile.)**

Meanwhile Edward was at his desk doing paper work for a case he had just cracked when Chief Swan walked up.

"Masen, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked as he sat down in the chair next to Edward's desk.

"What's on your mind chief?" Edward asked as he leaned back in his chair and waited for him to start.

"You're one of the finest detectives I've ever had. I want to be serious with you; what is your relationship with my daughter?" He asked in a completely serious tone. Edward was shocked and thought about how much he cared for her and smiled.

"We went on a few dates, but I'm taking her to the ball and I was hoping Bella and I could become more." He said the last part in a sheepish tone.

"She's going to the ball this year? She hasn't been since my wife died…" He said in a shocked and awed tone. Edward nodded and said, "She told me what happen to Mrs. Swan, my condolences by the way."

"I loved that woman; still do. Bella took it hard when her mother died…" He trailed off thinking of Renée Swan. He smiled and looked up at Edward.

"You want her as your girl friend?" He asked him and he nodded.

"Yes I do, with your blessings of course?" He made it more of a question. Edward was raised to be a gentleman by his mother and always had proper manners.

The chief laughed with a lot of heart and replied, "You have my blessing Edward; just don't hurt her." His done was deadly and sweet all at the same time. It made Edward's skin crawl.

"Thank you, sir. I would never hurt her." With that Charlie let him finish his work and went to his office. Edward picked up his desk phone and called her cell just to hear her voice.

**_This is my line!_**

In the middle of lunch Bella's phone blared Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat.**(A/N: I love this song!)**

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)

I'm fallin' for you

Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you

She answered her phone after digging it out her bag.

"_Hello beautiful."_ Edwards's voice rang through the phone and Bella blushed.

"Hey Edward you need something?"

"Just wanted to hear your voice and I just had a chat with your dad." He said teasing.

'Oh, crap! What did they talk about?'

"Hey is that man-sandwich!" Jacob asked, loudly I might add causing everyone to look at them. Bella giggled and nodded her head 'Yes' and blushed.

"_Where are you Bella and with who?"_ Edward asked in a curious/jealous tone causing Bella to giggle again.

"I'm having lunch with my friend Jacob. We just finished shopping for ball gowns." Bella said looking at Jacob and mouthing 'shut up!'

"_I thought you hated shopping; and who is Jacob?"_ He asked this time jealousy overpowering curiosity.

"Is that jealousy I detect?" She asked in a joking manner and Jacob laughed. "For you first question I like shopping but I hate shopping with Alice. The second one, Jacob is the guy who calls you man-sandwich and he is gay and proud of it to." Edward side in relief and changed the subject.

"_How is Alice doing?"_

"Not good; she got her hand on more of that cream and she had to be sedated because her pain came back ten folds. But I bought her dress for the ball because a certain doctor likes her. I gave him tickets and told him she would say yes but he's really shy." Bella told him the whole story leaving out the security video and they said good bye.

After lunch Jacob went home and so did Bella. She put the dresses in her closet and took a hot bath and went to bed. She tried to go to sleep but the same ass holes started playing their music loud again.

To be continued!

**Sorry I would have updated sooner but my mom made me and my siblings scrub the grout between the bricks that is the kitchen floor for three days! I also got these awesome sheets made out of the material they use for T-shirts! Jersey Knit sheet set. I love them. I have a few announcements:**

**1: My beta's computer broke so yeah, she can't finish the chapters I gave her to type.**

**2: I need pranks to be pulled on Rosalie, so send me a personal message.**

**End of Announcements!**


	9. Computer Ninja

A/N:

Foxy: Hey, everyone. I am so sorry I haven't updated. My laptop no longer has wi-fi it broke. I have no access to a computer with internet.

Star: how are you posting this?

Foxy: mom left the dinning room computer on.

Star: so in other words you're sneaking onto the computer?

Foxy: um yeah why else would I be wearing a ninja suit?

Star: (looks foxy up and down.) When did you change into that?

Foxy: I'm just that good. But anyway I can't update unless I do a favor for my mom or I sneak on.

Star: ok well we just want you to know.


	10. Chapter 8: What a Purrfect Idea

**A/N:**

**Foxy: I know it's been awhile.**

**Luna: You're damn right!**

**Foxy: everyone welcome my special guest; Luna midnight moon.**

**Luna: hi everyone!**

**Foxy: well you're in for a treat**

**Luna: I can't wait to read it!**

**Foxy: oh it's amazing and awesome and sexy!**

**Luna: THERE'S A SEX SCENE!**

**Foxy: no not yet but close.**

**Luna: give me that computer!**

**(Luna pounces onto foxy like a crazed fan girl.)**

**Foxy: ahahah! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 8: What a****Purr-fect****Idea**

Bella tossed and turned for hours before she snapped. She threw her sheets off and stormed over the next building where the raging party was blasting. She banged the door till her neighbor answered the door.

"Hey baby you want to join the fun?" He slurred smelling of booze. **(A/N: This is Paul.)**

"No," Bella hissed. "Could you turn down the music just a tad so some of us can sleep?" She practically growled. He just laughed and slammed the door leaving her stone faced.

"**Awe hell no, I'm taking over good night Bella"** Izzy said as she took over Bella. Her butterscotch eye zeroed in on the door as she kicked it down. The once roaring party became silent expect the music.

"What the fuck are you doing you crazy bitch!" He yelled as he went to grab her which provoked her more. She jumped on the bar like a cat. She grabbed the soda gun and spread the first speaker.

"What the fuck my speakers!" He screamed.

"WHAT? I CANT HEAR YOU!" She as she spread the next speaker. He fell to his knees.

"Pease stop!" He begged as she sprayed the last one. The room fell quiet except the weeping of the once bad ass known as Paul.

Bella jumped down from the bar and walked up to him ham pulled him up to her face and hissed, "Keep it down."

She threw him down and went home.

"Bella, I'm about to rock your world." Izzy stated as she grabbed a pair of scissors.

"Now, for a little styling." She said as she began to cut the long locks of Bella's hair.**(A/N: remember her hair is really long down to her butt, now if you want to see what it looks like now go on my profile and you can see the link.)**She brushed it back into a pony tail and sprayed hair spray onto it and set her bangs.

"Now some glamorous make up." Shea said as she gave herself Egyptian Mau eyes and red lips.

She went to the closet and pulled out the leather outfit Bella hates so much and put it on. She laced up the corset, slipped on the skin tight pants and boots. **(A/N: I CHANGED THE TOP. IT'S ON MY PAGE.)** She looked into the mirror has she slipped on her gloves.

"Not, half bad." She said as she blew a kiss. She walked to the window and jumped out and landed with ease. She eyed her neighbors prize possession; his motorcycle.

"Time for some fun." She purred as she hopped on to the bike and zoomed off.

**~Sometime later~**

She parked the bike and strolled to the window of the jewelry store and gazed at the beautiful necklace from earlier. The sound of glass breaking broke her from her daze.

The store was being robbed. "W ell looks like I'm not the only one here." She said with a sly grin. She slipped in undetected till she found a mask. **(A/N: Also on page.)**She scaled the pole and held herself on the railing.

"Well what do we have here?" She called out startling the robbers.

"What the; how did she get in?" One of the robbers said in shock as he orders her demise. They shot at her only for her to jump down unshaved. She landed in front of him.

"Stealing all these pretty things I see. What a purr-fect idea." She purred as punched him in the face.

She did a standing back flip with a twist to avoid the bullets and scaled the column to the next floor. She ran across the railing on all fours and pounced on the gun shooter.

"Now you're going to get it you little bitch." The last guy standing yelled as he went to pouch her but only to get his balls and teeth knocked in.

"That's no way to talk to the bitch that just kicked you ass." She said to the mean who were all unconscious. She walked over to the first case and helped herself.

**~The Next Morning~**

Bella awoke curled up in her bed. As she stretched out she felt something cold. She opened her eyes to her bed covered in jewels. "Oh shit Izzy what did you do…"

'**I thought you wanted them so shoot me.'**

"Not all of them! I just wanted one." Bella gasped as she grabbed paper bag and started to scoop the jewels up. "And I wanted to pay for it."

'**At least keep the one you were looking at yesterday, I have an idea for that'.**

"Fine." And she fled with the bag of jewels.

Mean while at the jewelry store Edward and a team of cops and C.S.I. workers were examining the scene.

"This is the strangest robbery I have ever seen." Edward said to Eric Yorkie the head C.S.I.

"How so?" Eric asked as he wrote down some info.

"The robbers we found passed out said the woman who stopped them moved like a cat." Edward said confused and baffled.

"So what do we call her?" Eric said as he snorted. "Cat woman?"

"Eric you Have to come and see this!" A female voice called from the show room floor. They ran to find Luna standing at with dirty blonde hair and light pale skin. She was hunched over a bag and a box.

**(Luna: Awe you put me in the story! Foxy: yeah I figured you disserved it since you got me out of my funk. (Holds ice back to head.) Luna: Awe thanks!)**

"What's in it?" Eric asked as he crouched down.

Luna opened the bag and let out a shocked sound as she showed Eric.

"The missing jewels? This has never happened before in the history of crime." Eric said as he looked into the bag.

"What about the box?" Edward asked as he lend over.

"Muffins…." Luna said as she lifted the box with a pencil.

**~Back at the Police Station~**

Edward sat at his desk as he read the report to see what he missed when Charlie walked up.

"How's the jewelry store case going?" He asked as he sat down.

"Confusing, first she takes the jewels them brings them back." Edward said. "Well all but one"

"Which one?" Charlie asked.

"The Mau necklace, it's one of a kind." Edward said as he handed Charlie a picture of the necklace.

"Well any leads on who the woman is?" Charlie asked as he handed the picture back.

"We'll keep looking." He said as he walked away.

"Sure chief." He said as he focused on the case file. He was so focused on the file he didn't notice a certain brunette sit in the chair the chief had just left not an hour earlier. She giggled making him jump.

"Did I scare, babe?" She asked as she giggled.

"No, a cop is never scared." He said trying to be smooth. He tried to change the subject. "So you cut your hair."

"Yes I felt like a change so I cut it last night." Bella said accepting the subject change. "Anyway I can't make dinner tonight so I was thinking lunch." She said as she held up a bag of Italian food.

"Sounds wonderful." He said as he put his papers in his drawer and locked it.

"we can go to the break room." He said as they left the office area and went to the break room.

"So why can't you make it dinner tonight?" Edward asked as they entered the break room.

"Alice is being released this afternoon and wants to get started on the final details of the ball."

"That's not for two weeks." Edward said as he took a bit of pasta.

"Alice is a detail freak. She has to have every detail figured out."

"Does she have a date?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes he asked her this morning while he was checking her stats." Bella said as she sipped her tea.

"What are you going to wear?" Edwards asked with his smoldering grin.

"You'll see next Saturday." She said with a smile only to fall at the sound of her worst nightmare.

"Bella Swan," Mike Newton aka: the golden retriever.

"Oh god…" Bella mouthed as Edward's face became tense.

"I'm glad I caught you." He said as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever it is Mike, no I'm not interested and I never will be

"Don't be like that I just want to ask you to the ball." He said with a hopeful voice.

"Didn't you just hear what she said? She doesn't want anything to do with you" Edward growled. Mike flinched back from Bella but kept on asking.

'**God he's annoying'**

'_Tell me about it.'_

"Mike Newton if you don't beat it I will tell the entire force you sleep in teddies." Bella hissed but still he doesn't get the hint.

"If not the ball these Saturday come see a movie with me…." Edward became even tenser and stud up and pulled Bella to the supply closet.

"I think he'll still be waiting outside the door…" Bella said as he secured the door.

"That's the idea." Edward said as he pressed Bella up against the door. She turned red as his hands went south and up her knee length skirt.

"I get what you're saying." Bella said as she wrapped her arms around him as she giggled.

**~Outside The Closet Door~**

Mike stood outside the door ready to wait hours for Bella to come out. Within second he heard her giggle and Edward chuckle.

"Oh my god that feels good…" Bella's muffled voice moaned through the door.

"You haven't felt anything yet…" Edward said in an alluring voice.

"Oh my god what the hell is he doing?" Mike said to himself as the door began to shake as moaning and groaning became louder and louder; then silence.

Mike ran to find the chief. Seconds later Bella and Edward exited the closet straitening their cloths. They sat back down and continued eating their lunch. Moment later Mike came back with the chief.

"What's the problem Mike?" Charlie asked annoyed.

"This so called cop was raping Bella in the supply closet." Mike said as if he just solved a case.

"Mike he's my boyfriend if we were in the supply closet it would have been consensual." Bella said annoyed. Edward smiled when she said boyfriends.

"Mike, what have I said about harassing Bella?" Charlie said in announce.

"But they were-" Mike started but Charlie hand enough.

"That's it you're suspended." Charlie said and mike stomped out of the room.

"Thanks dad." Bella said as she sighed.

"No, problem Bella," Charlie said but became stone faced. "You two weren't doing anything inappropriate, were you?"

"No, dad he was trying to get Edward in trouble. Mike was annoying me; so Edward got rid of him and that made him mad." Bella said in a sweet voice.

"Well you two enjoy your lunch." Charlie said as he snagged a piece of garlic bread,

"Bye daddy." Bella giggled and they finished there lunch.

**~That Next Day~**

Today is the day Bella has been waiting for since she learns she could make money from her art. Today Edward is bringing his art dealer friend to meet her. Bella is so nervous she was pacing.

"Stop pacing Bella you're making me jumpier than usual." Alice said as she looked over her magazine. Alice slept over wanting to celebrate her triumph of getting a southern doctor.

"How can I not; what if they don't like my paintings?" Bella said as she plopped down on the couch next to Alice.

"You worry too much." Alice said as her phone rang.

"Ahhhhh it Jasper!" She squealed as she ran to the fire escape. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Bella answered the door to find Edward with a woman with the same hair as his.

"Mother this is Bella; the artist I told you about." Edward said as they entered the apartment.

"And my future daughter-in-law I hope." She said with a smile and Bella blushed crimson along with Edward.

"You didn't tell me the art friend is your mother." Bella whispered as her cheeks became pale pink again.

"I figured you would have been more nervous if you knew she was my mom." Edward said as he closed the door.

"Just call me Elizabeth and relax." Edward's mother said as she smiled she look Bella over and smiled sadly.

"You look just like Renée." She said and a tear fell from her eyes.

"You knew my mother?" Bella asked in shock.

"Of course we were the wives of police men in fact my husband and your father were partners before he was killed in the line of duty." She said as she sat down.

"How come I haven't seen you over the years?" Bella asked in confusion.

"We moved away after his death, I needed a change in scenery. So we moved to Washington. Edward moved back after his graduation." Elizabeth said as Alice returned from the fire escape.

"Hi I'm Alice!" She squealed as she bounced to the couch.

"Wow you're hyper." Elizabeth said in surprise.

"How about we look at the art work?" Bella changed the subject.

Elizabeth loved the pieces Bella showed her and bought them earning her one thousand-five hundred dollars. Edward and his mother left soon after leaving Bella and Alice to celebrate.

"I can pay my rent now." Bella squealed as she held the check in her hands.

"Why don't you skip the middle man and move in with Edward?" Alice said with a grin.

"Alice, we have known each other for a month that's a bit drastic." Bella said as she placed the check in her wallet.

"You two are perfect for each other like Jasper and me." Alice gushed with visions in her eyes.

"You two have known each other for the same amount of time." Bella said with a smile on her face.

"It doesn't matter when they are your soul mate." Alice chirped with knowing eyes.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Bella asked trying to change the subject.

"Nah I quit after the whole cream thing." Alice huffed.

"Anyway who was giving you the cream?" Bella asked like it was nothing.

"Carlisle Hedare's assistant. He said the company wanted to test it and I was a likely candidate. Jasper show me what it was doing to my brain so I stopped." Alice said. After that they ate ice-cream and watched corny teen dramas. But in Bella's head she was planning to get Carlisle: if she could find him that is. No one knows where he's from or lives.

**A/N: well my lovely readers I'm back and I'm so sorry I was gone so long. Life got in the way after I got a job, found my abandon puppy and started school. If you wish to see her; she's my avatar. So tell me what you think I enjoy your input. I won't lie to you my next chapter won't be able to update for a few weeks it depends on when I have a chance to work on the chapter. So in the meantime review and send me pms to give me encouragement. I love you all.**


	11. RIP Lucy Belle May 2, 2012

**A/N: **

**Star: Readers I'm sad to report that Lucy died yesterday.**

**Foxy: **_**Curled in a ball crying as star hold her.**_

**Star: a car hither breaking her neck.**

**Foxy: They just left her there! If I find out who hit her I'm going to find them and paralyze them and leave then there to die!**

**Star: Calm down Julia. We don't want you going to prison.**

**Foxy: I don't care I want her back!**

**Star: She could use some support so please review or pm her with support.**

**End**


End file.
